


Injured

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: After an accident, Cruz Ramirez ends up breaking her axle and has to have surgery on it to keep racing. But nobody is as concerned about her than her boyfriend, Danny Swervez.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the Arizona Copper Canyon Speedway and Cruz was in the lead with Jackson Storm right on her spoiler, battling her for the lead.

”You’re doing good Cruz, keep it up!” Retired veteran racer, Lightning McQueen said through the earpiece that all the racers had. Suddenly, Storm growled and sped up, performing a PIT maneuver. Cruz screamed as she tried to regain control but she couldn’t. The yellow racer bashed her right axle into the wall and went spinning out into the infield, Storm taking the win.

”Babe!” Danny Swervez shouted as he crossed the finish line and sped over to Cruz’s side. Cruz’s pit crew did the same as medical doctors came to her aid. Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, and Cam Spinner drove over to the injured racer’s side as the medical tow truck had lifted Cruz onto a medical flatbed and took her to the nearest hospital to examine her injury with Ryan, Chase, Bubba, Cam, and Danny right behind the van, praying that Cruz would be okay. 

Once they got to the emergency room, the medical cars got right to work, getting Cruz ready for examination. The racers were in the waiting room, Danny was almost ready to cry, Ryan, Chase, Bubba, and Cam were trying to calm down the Octane Gane racer. 

“Cruz is gonna be okay bro” Ryan said and Chase nodded.

”Yeah, the doctors are doing all they can to help her” Chase told Danny.

”You of all cars should know that Cruz is tough, you’ve been dating her for the past three months” Bubba said and Danny nodded.

Three hours had passed and a doctor came out to the waiting room.

”Family of Cruz Ramirez?” She asked and the cars in the waiting room nodded. Danny jumped up.

”Is Cruz going to be okay?” He asked and the doctor sighed.

”Yes, she will be okay, however, we found that due to her accident, she has gained a broken axle” the doctor said and the guests gasped.

”Will she need surgery?” Lightning asked and the doctor closed her eyes.

”Sadly, yes she will need surgery” the doctor said and tears were starting to form in Danny’s eyes and in grief, the purple racer drove out of the building and stopped, trying to take in what he had just heard. A few minutes later, Cam drove out to Danny’s side.

”Hey bro” he said but Danny didn’t answer, he was too beside himself with grief. 

“What do you want Cam?” Danny asked, his eyes were oilshot from his crying.

”The doctors said that Cruz’s injury wasn’t severe and the surgery that they are going to do is just a nice easy surgery” Cam said and that made Danny feel a lot better.

”Am I allowed to see her before surgery?” Danny asked and Cam nodded.

”Cruz asked for you specifically and that’s why I came out to get you” Cam said and the two racers drove in the emergency room and down to Cruz’s hospital room. When the racers got there, Danny saw Cruz in the hospital bed, the yellow racer was ready for surgery.

”Cruz” Danny said and Cruz smiled at her boyfriend.

”Hey babe” Cruz said and Danny drove over and gave her a hug.

”Mr. McQueen told me about the surgery and if it means I can keep racing, I’m doing it” Cruz said and Danny nodded as an operator drove in.

”We’re starting surgery soon, say your goodbyes and the surgery should take about three hours, you can come back tomorrow” the doctor explained and reluctantly, Danny pulled away from Cruz as the group drove out of the operating room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Danny Swervez couldn’t keep his mind focused on racing because he was too busy worrying about Cruz, he came in fifth behind Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, and Cam Spinner respectively. When the racer drove into pit road, he decided that he was going to visit Cruz when his tires were done being changed. After a quick interview, Danny started towards the hospital where Cruz was. Danny drove in the door.

”I’m here to visit someone” he told the receptionist.

”The name of the patient?” She asked and Danny sighed.

”Cruz Ramirez” Danny said and the receptionist pointed to the third door on the left hallway. When Danny got to the room, he knocked on the frame of the door and drove in. Cruz was just waking up from a nap she had been taking and she smiled very brightly when she saw Danny.

”Babe!” Danny said and he drove over for a hug.

”Oh, I’m so glad to see you, how was the race?” Cruz asked and Danny looked at the floor.

”I came in fifth because I was too busy thinking about you” Danny said and Cruz smiled.

”That’s okay, you can always get it next race” Cruz said and Danny hugged her.

”I don’t care if I won or lost, you’re the most important thing in my life” Danny said and Cruz blushed. Then, a doctor drove in. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” She asked and Danny shook his hood.

”No, what do you want?” Cruz asked and the doctor smiled.

”The main doctor says that you can start rehab in a few days and you can get back to racing in just a few weeks” the doctor said and drove out of the room. Danny and Cruz were so happy.

” I can’t believe that you’re going be out of here in a few days!” Danny said and Cruz smiled.

”I know, I can’t believe it either, my axle is feeling better by the day” Cruz said and Danny hugged his girlfriend. Then, four racers came in. They were Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, and Cam Spinner. 

“Hey Cruz, Danny” Chase said as Cruz smiled, proud that she had so many friends to help her with recovery.

”Hey guys, how’s it going?” Cruz asked and the next gens shrugged.

”We just wanted to check on you and to tell you that we are going to track down whoever made you crash and make him pay” Bubba said and Cruz laughed.

”You go do that” Cruz let out a yawn. “As for me, I’m going to get some shut eye” Cruz said as she got down in her sheets and fell asleep. The next gens left but Danny didn’t go before giving his girlfriend a kiss and then he left, determined to find out who crashed his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Danny was having lunch with Cruz, the doctor had allowed Danny to help her down to the cafeteria. Because of her still healing axle, Danny had gotten Cruz’s food as well as his own. 

“Thanks again Danny” Cruz said as soon as Danny had gotten back with the food.

”No problem love” Danny said as he began to eat.

”The guys are investigating the cause of your crash” Danny informed Cruz who laughed.

”Found him yet?” She asked and Danny shook his hood.

* * *

 

”It was obviously a PIT maneuver and the racer had to have been behind Cruz, but who was in third place?” Chase asked. He, Ryan, Bubba, and Cam were at the Arizona Copper Cayon Speedway. Bubba thought for a moment then remembered who was in third place. 

“The car in third place obviously saw what happened and I know who was in third” Bubba said and the other racers looked at him.

”Who?” Chase asked.

”The car in third place was Spikey Fillups” Bubba said and the other three next gens looked at each other.

”So, you think Spikey saw what happened?” Chase asked as the next gens rolled up to Spikey’s house.

”Yep” Bubba said as he knocked on the door. It opened and it opened up and revealed a Lil’ Torquey Pistons next gen.

”Hey guys, how’s it going?” Spikey asked in his thick Texan accent.

”Spikey, we need to talk” Cam said and Spikey agreed.

”C’mon in” Spikey said. 

Inside the house, the next gens had parked in the living room and Spikey had made them some pecan pie. 

“So, what do y’all wanna talk bout?” Spikey asked and Chase cut right to the chase.

”You were in third place when Cruz crashed right?” Chase asked and Spikey nodded.

”Shoot, why?” Spikey asked.

”Did you see what happened that caused Cruz’s crash?” Chase asked and Spikey thought.

“Darn right I did and it ain’t good, here’s what happened”

_*Flashback*_

_*Spikey’s point of view*_

_It was just an ordinary race and I was tryin to weave my way through the pack of racers when I saw Storm get very angry and sped up and boom! Just like that, he performed a PIT maneuver and Cruz ended up smashing her axle into the wall and flipping out... literally. It was so scary, even for me._

_*End of Flashback*_

After hearing that, the next gens were gaping with shock.

”So, it was Jackson Storm?” Cam yelled and Spikey nodded. 

“Are there any other witnesses who saw Storm do it?” Ryan asked and Spikey nodded.

”I talked to Eric Braker, Michael Rotor, Sheldon Shifter, and Richie Gunzit and they said they saw the whole thing play out” Spikey shook his hood in sorrow.

”Well, we need to track down Storm and beat the truth out of him” Bubba said and the next gens nodded. Spikey stretched out his tires.

”I may be a Texan car but I’d like to slap some sense into that car” Spikey said as the next gens left the house and headed to Storm’s house.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Danny had just helped Cruz back to her hospital room. Cruz was well enough that she could move herself from her favorite cozy chair into her bed without much trouble. Danny placed a kiss on his girlfriend’s hood.

”I’ll see you tomorrow when you’ll get to go home and start your rehab” Danny said and Cruz nodded.

”I’ll see you tomorrow babe” Cruz said and Danny winked at her and closed the door.

”I love that next gen” Cruz thought as she turned the TV on.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Danny came by and the doctors released Cruz to go home with Danny to start her rehab sessions. The two racers got back to Danny’s house and they went in. 

“Okay babe, I’m ready to start this rehab” Cruz said and Danny nodded.

”Why don’t we start with going for a nice drive down to Radiator Springs?” Danny asked and Cruz nodded and the two racers left the house and headed to Radiator Springs.

In Radiator Springs, Ryan, Chase, Bubba, and Cam were talking to Lightning about who they theorize and Spikey was there as well.

”I knew it! This is something that Storm would do!” Lightning said, he was very furious.

”Eric Braker, Michael Rotor, and Sheldon Shifter also said that they saw it play out as well” Spikey said and just then, Sheriff drove into town.

”Lightning, I believe there’s some visitors here and you will like who they are” Sheriff said and Lightning and the next gens looked behind Sheriff and there was Danny Swervez helping Cruz to Flo’s V8 cafe.

”CRUZ!” Lightning and the next gens exclaimed in unison and the yellow sports coupe grinned widely.

”Great to see you Cruzy girl” Ryan said and Cruz hugged her friends.

”The feeling’s mutual to all of you as well” Cruz said. The cars pulled away and Chase spoke up.

”Cruz, we know who caused your injury to occur” Chase said and Cruz looked at him in curiosity.

”The car who made you crash, was Jackson Storm” Ryan said and Cruz gasped.

”I agree that Storm can be a jerk but I can’t see him doing something as horrid as that. That’s just extreme even for him” Cruz said and a strong Texan accent was heard.

”I saw everythin play out and so did Sheldon. Eric, Michael, and Richie” the cars turned to see Spikey Fillups rolling up. 

“Storm made Cruz bash her axle inta the wall by performin one a da PIT maneuvers” Spikey said and Lightning gasped.

”The same move that Hicks used to crash out Strip Weathers?” Lightning asked and Spikey nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the Florida Speedway, Danny was getting his tires changed for the race when he saw an all too familiar yellow next gen talking to Lightning McQueen. 

“Cruz” Danny said and then Storm rolled over to Cruz.

”Hey Costume Girl, how’s your injury holding up?” Storm asked snobbish and Cruz rolled her eyes.

”Just so you know, I can take a broken axle or two” Cruz spat back and Storm scoffed and four next gens rolled up.

”Hey guys look, it’s the racer who caused Cruz to break her axle” Chase said and Ryan, Bubba and Flip scoffed.

”Hey you guys, it’s good to see you” Cruz said and the next gens nodded.

”The feelings mutual Cruz” Flip said

”All racers to the starting line” Darrell Cartrip announced and the next gens but Cruz drove out to the track and Danny gave Cruz a quick kiss on the fender and drove out to the track.

”Alright Danny, win this not just for yourself but for Cruz” Danny told himself as the race started. Danny began to weave in and out of the racers and on the final lap, he was right on Storm’s spoiler. As they were entering the first turn, Danny listened and heard Storm having an argument with his crew chief so he decided to use it as a distraction. On the final turn, Danny sped ahead and won the final race of the season and also winning the Piston Cup. The crowd went wild as Danny did a victory lap and drove into pit road to be greeted by the Octane Gane pit crew and a kiss from Cruz.

”Congratulations babe” Cruz said and Danny winked at her while driving up to the winners podium. Later that day, Cruz was driving around Willies Butte at a steady pace of 30 miles. Her doctor had allowed her to go up to 30 and then each day go up about 3 miles until her axle was feeling good. Cruz was just drifting around the corner slowly and steadily when she spotted four cars pull up and as steadily as she could, Cruz applied her brakes so that she came to a nice easy stop and she saw that the cars were the four tuners.

”Hey! It’s Cruz!” Boost said and Cruz smiled. She and the tuners were good friends and she enjoyed their company.


End file.
